


Firework

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, Valentine's Day, mentions of poly Fakes but this is focused on Gav and Michael, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Michael's got a special surprise for Gavin this Valentine's Day
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I'm contractually obligated to write Mavin on Valentine's Day.

“Michael! Michael come  _ on _ we’re gonna be late!” Michael rolled his eyes and adjusted his tie again in the mirror when Gavin called down the hall for him.

“Gav they’re not gonna give away our reservation.  _ Geoff _ made it for us.” He ran a hand back through his hair one last time and straightened his jacket with a little smile.

“You look great.” Michael turned when he heard Ryan’s voice behind him and smiled wider.

“You think so?”

“Stunning.” Ryan leaned in to kiss his forehead softly. “Have fun tonight. Call us if you need anything.”

“We’ll be fine Ry. Don’t worry. Oh hey- is that surprise ready?”

“It’s all set. Just text me when you’re in position.” He chuckled. “Love you Michael.”

“Love you too Ryan.” Michael stood a little taller to give Ryan a little kiss on the cheek. “See you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, we’re going back to Gav’s penthouse for the night after dinner.” He grinned. “You know.”

“Gotcha.” Ryan laughed and put a hand on his back, leading him out to the living room where Gavin was waiting with Jeremy on the couch.

“Oh  _ Michael _ .” Gavin breathed, standing and crossing the room in a few easy strides. “You look so handsome.” Michael felt his cheeks going red and ducked his head a little. “How did I get so lucky?”

“You’re one to talk.” He laughed. Gavin looked even sharper than usual in a crisp white suit and red tie with gold embroidery. “You look great Gavvy.” He smiled, tugging Gavin in by the tie to kiss him soundly.

“Steady on love! Took me ages to get that right.” Gavin huffed, straightening his tie with a little smile. “Come on. We’re going to be late. And after Geoffrey went through all that trouble getting reservations for us.”

“Hold on hold on hold on!” Geoff called from the other end of the penthouse. “Squeeze in.”

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing?” Michael raised an eyebrow while Geoff fumbled with his phone.

“Getting a picture. I don’t have enough of you two together. Now scooch in.” Geoff smiled as Michael wrapped an arm around Gavin’s waist and tugged him in close to his side. “Beautiful.” Geoff tucked his phone back in his pocket and leaned in to kiss the both of them on the cheek. “You’re both so beautiful.”

“Thanks Geoff.” Michael cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump he felt there. “Love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart. Have a good night.”

“We will. Thank you again for dinner.” Gavin leaned in for a proper kiss. “Don’t have too much fun without us.” He teased as Michael hit the button for the elevator that would take them down to the garage.

“Which one do you wanna take?” He asked, grinning at the selection in front of them. Gavin made a show of circling the garage slowly before leaning against one of Ryan’s cars.

“How about this? One of the classier ones innit?”

“You sayin’ my cars aren’t classy?” Michael teased, grabbing the proper key off the wall and strolling over.

“Not at all love.” Gavin pressed a quick kiss to his temple as he passed. “But you gotta admit. Ryan’s got good taste.”

“Of course he does. He’s dating  _ us _ .” Michael rolled his eyes and started the car leaning back in the seat just to feel the vibration of the engine for a moment. “Never gets old.” He sighed with a little smile.

“No, it doesn’t.” He looked over at Gavin to see him staring fondly and blushed a little.

“Hey. I love you.” Michael leaned over the center console and pulled Gavin in for a gentle kiss.

“I love you too.” Gavin bumped their noses together gently and gave him another slow kiss that made him groan softly.

“Okay now we really have to go.” He whispered. “Keep that up and we’ll never get to dinner.”

“Why’s that?” Gavin didn’t make any move to pull away- in fact he reached over to rest a hand on his knee.

“Because if you don’t stop I’m going to fuck you in the backseat of Ryan’s car.” Michael laughed, giving Gavin’s hand a squeeze.

“Well there might be time for that later.” He teased, squeezing his knee tighter. “I’m sure lovely Ryan wouldn’t mind.”

“Are you kidding? He’d skin me alive.” Michael huffed, finally managing to pull back and throwing the car in gear. Gavin’s excited laugh as he sped out of the garage spurred Michael on and he punched the gas when he hit the street. “Fuck, that’s nice!” He whooped rolling down the windows and ignoring the angry honks from the people he passed.

“We should go to the safe house on Chilliad instead of my place after this.” Gavin laughed once they’d parked. “We haven’t gone on a drive in a long time.”

“Why stop at Chilliad? What do you say we take a road trip this weekend? Just you and me.” He smiled, taking Gavin’s hand as they walked into the restaurant. “We could go up the coast. Stay on the beach.”

“Oh Michael.” Gavin breathed. “That would be lovely.”

“You must be the Joneses.” The greeter smiled as she approached. “Mr. Ramsey reserved you a lovely booth in the back, if you’d like to follow me?”

“Lead the way.” Gavin’s charming smile made Michael’s heart skip a beat. “ _ The Joneses _ . Has a nice ring to it hm?”

“It sure does.” Michael’s heart raced behind his ribs and he could almost feel the weight of the ring in his coat pocket. He smoothed a hand over the pocket and breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he felt the band, hoping Gavin wouldn’t notice as he chatted with the server that came to offer them the bottle of wine Jack had sent ahead for.

“Michael?” He looked up from the menu sharply.

“What?”

“Did you want a glass?” Gavin gestured at the server, still holding the bottle.

“Oh- Yeah. Please.” He waited until they were alone to look back down at the menu. “Anything catching your eye?”

“Mmm there was a pasta dish that Ryan recommended after his date with Jack last month.” Gavin hummed thoughtfully. “Thought about giving that a try. What about you?”

“Oh yeah, I remember him telling you about that. I might just get the same.” He kept his eyes fixed on the menu and swallowed down the nervousness that crawled up his throat with a sip of wine. He wasn’t really a wine guy, but damn if Jack didn’t have good taste. “Or maybe that chicken that Jeremy likes.”

“Are you alright?” He looked up again to see Gavin frowning a little at him.

“I’m fine.” He smiled. “Sorry. Just thinking.” Gavin brightened up a bit.

“Well quit thinking. We’ve got nothing to think about all weekend.” Long, slender fingers linked with his own and Michael relaxed, giving Gavin’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Thank you for taking me out tonight.”

“Thanks for coming with me.” Michael wasn’t usually one for sappy, physical displays of affection, but he pulled Gavin’s hand closer and kissed his knuckles gently. “I really love you. You know that right?”

“Of course I do.” Gavin pulled his hand over to his side of the table and returned the gesture. “I love you too. You’re wonderful.”

“Everyone else loves you too.” The words caught in Michael’s throat and Gavin frowned again.

“Michael?”

“Never mind. I just- It’s nothing.” He tried to pull his hand away but Gavin held tight.

“Are you jealous? We can stop seeing the others if you want to. It’s okay.” The hurt he saw in Gavin’s eyes was more than enough to tell him that it  _ wasn’t _ okay.

“No it’s not. And that’s not what I meant. I love them all too I just… Sometimes I wish we had more…  _ us _ time.”

“Oh love, you should have said so. I’d like that too. I know we’ve been caught up with everyone else… Six people trying to navigate and plan around each other isn’t easy. But I’ll  _ always _ make time for you.”

“Thanks Gavvy.”

Dinner passed easily, and Michael had almost forgotten about the surprise he had planned until his phone buzzed on the table with a text from Geoff.

From Geoff: How’s dinner?   
To Geoff: Having dessert now. Tell Jack we said thanks for the wine.   
From Geoff: Let me know before you leave so we can be ready for you.

“Who’s that?” Gavin asked, glancing up from his plate.

“Just this guy who likes to hit on me sometimes.” He grinned.

“Oh, because that narrows it down.” Gavin rolled his eyes and kicked him playfully under the table. “Which one?”

“Geoff. Just checking on us. You know how he is. You just about ready?”

“Just about.”

“Alright. I’m gonna go settle up the bill and run to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be here.” Gavin smiled up at him as he passed. When he made it up to the host stand he dug his phone back out of his pocket with shaking hands and called Ryan.

“ _ Haywood _ .”

“Ry- I don’t know if I can do it.” He whispered.

“ _ Michael? Why what’s wrong? _ ”

“I just- I don’t think I can go through with it. I’m… I’m afraid he’ll say no…”

“ _Baby he’s not gonna say no to you._ ” Ryan soothed. “ _Are you still at the restaurant?_ ”

“Yeah. He’s just finishing up. I told him I was settling the bill.”

“ _ I told you not to worry about the bill. Jeremy and I have it covered. _ ”

“I know that.” He snapped. “I just needed an excuse.”

“ _ Did he say something to freak you out? You were so excited when you left. _ ”

“Not really. I’m just overthinking it… I just. Ryan I love him so much. I love all of you but Gavin’s just…”

“ _ I know. And you know we all love you. That’s not going to change if you two get married. Did anything change when Jeremy and I got married? _ ”

“No. But-”

“ _ What about when Jack and Geoff got married? _ ”

“No…”

“ _ And nothing’s going to change when you get married. We love you both. And we’re not going to stop loving you. _ ”

“But what if-”

“ _ Michael. Quit. You’re in your head. Listen. Head for Maze Bank and let me know when you get there. You don’t have to propose if you’re not ready, but you should still go through with the fireworks. Gavvy will love it. _ ”

“Alright. Okay. I’ll text you in a little bit.”

“ _ Sounds good. Love you darlin’ _ .”

“Love you too Ryan.” Michael hung up with a sigh and made his way back to the table where Gavin was finishing off one last glass of wine. “Ready to go?”

“Ready when you are.” Gavin smiled at him as he stood and he offered his arm to lead him out of the restaurant.

“Have a lovely evening.” The same greeter that had shown them to their table smiled as they left.

“You too love.” Michael didn’t see what bill Gavin slipped to her but the look on her face told him that he was more generous than she had expected.

“Where are you headed?” Gavin asked with a curious glance over at Michael as he drove. “The beach is the other way.”

“Just gotta make a quick stop before we go.” Michael smiled and tried to keep his voice even. “Won’t take long.” He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and took a deep breath as he pulled up to the building across the street from Maze Bank.

“Impromptu heist?” Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“Nope. Come on. Follow me.” Michael pulled his phone out as he stepped out of the car and fired a quick text to Ryan, saying that they were in position and to have the camera ready.

“Michael? What-” Gavin started but he was cut off by the first whistling firework and he whipped around in time to see the gold blast over the bank. Michael smiled as he watched the confusion on Gavin’s face change to excitement as another firework was let off- then another, and another until the sky over Los Santos was lit up gold and red and the people around them on the street were all looking up, delighted with the surprise show.

“Hey Gavvy.” Michael reached out for his hand. “I’ve got something I wanted to ask you.” Another flash of gold lit up the sky as Gavin turned to face him and his breath caught in his chest when he saw the reflection of the fireworks in his eyes.

“What is it love?”

“I-” He swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezed his hand tighter. “Gavin, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world and I just…” He squeezed the ring in his other hand and took a deep breath as he dropped to one knee. “Gavin, will you marry me?” There was a pause in the fireworks and Michael was painfully aware that all eyes had turned to them as he held out the ring.

“Oh Michael-” Gavin breathed, hardly more than a whisper. “Of course I’ll marry you.” His bright beautiful laugh echoed off the buildings and Michael jumped to his feet to pull him in for a kiss to the cheers of onlookers and the return of the fireworks, clearly the crew were watching them from their posts.

“I love you.” He whispered against Gavin’s lips, laughing breathlessly.

“I love you too.” Gavin laughed back, tugging him in for another kiss under the blinding light of the fireworks. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and pulled away to fish it out, smiling when he saw Geoff’s name on the screen.

“ _ Michael baby you’re on a group call! Put us on speaker! _ ” He laughed.

“You’re on speaker guys!” Michael laughed, holding his phone out for Gavin to hear too as the cheers of their crew, their  _ partners _ , came through the phone.

“ _ Hope you liked the show Gav. Michael’s been working on it for weeks. _ ” Ryan chuckled and Michael felt his cheeks going red.

“I loved it. Thank you all so much.” Gavin wiped tears from his cheeks and let Michael put the ring on his finger with a smile. “It was absolutely beautiful.”

“ _ Are you guys still gonna head back to your place or do you want to come home and celebrate? _ ” Jeremy asked.

“Actually, we’re gonna take the weekend off.” Michael smiled. “We were thinking of staying on the beach for a couple days.”

“ _ Take all the time you need. _ ” He could hear Jack’s smile, and wondered where he was hiding. “ _ We love you both _ .”

“We love you too. See you in a couple days.” He hung up, wiping at his own cheeks and smiling at Gavin, jerking his head to the side- gesturing at the car. “Ready for a drive?”

“Never been more ready for anything in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all have/had a lovely Valentine's Day! You're all wonderful and I adore you
> 
> Much love,  
> Alex


End file.
